


RennyXMcGrath

by FanfictionGirl3



Category: Gay - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 05:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10298831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionGirl3/pseuds/FanfictionGirl3
Summary: Renny D meets the man of his dreams, but can McGrath say the same?No





	

It was a warm evening. Renny was working on a lego robotics piece. It was a robot that could insert things anally! He was so proud of it and ran to mcgrath, falling over in the process. Tanisha walked past, "let me help you!" She said kindly. Renny grabbed onto her rolls of fat and pulled himself up. "Thanks.." he said. All Renny could think of was ramming his fist into her, pleasureing her every move. They looked into eachothers eyes, and was about to kiss. Suddenly fraur Royle came and did a weird gesture with her hand, smashing the moment. Renny gave Tanisha a quick kiss on the cheek before going relising his Lego Robot was gone! "Figgins!" He exclaimed. He felt tears in his eyes. He quickly went to his closet to have a little cry. He could hear voices ringing in his head. "Can we go to the loo now?" "Thanks MATE" "#cleanitupginger" He went to his desk and got a paracetamol. He decided to have it with a cooked meal and got his plate out from under the desk. He could see Tanisha outside, all of a sudden she bent over, and all he could see was her massive, massive textbook. Oh, and also her arse. He could feel his member twitching in his pants, he rushed over to his closet - knocking over his roast. He got out his favourite porn, super mario. He had a good time in the closet. He relised the time, 01:14 one minute before lunchtime! He remembered he was hosting after school detention and quickly zipped up his trousers, his member was sore from not being able to reach his climax. Children flowed into the room, one being tanisha. His member shot right back up again! Ripping his trousers. "Haha guys.. just farted" he joked wrapping his cardi around his waist. He left the room, all the children were laughing except one. She followed him out into the corridor. "Sir, Sir!" She bellowed. Renny turned around, and asked her what was up. "I know what it feels like, to fart in class. When i was in year 7 i farted. I was so embarrassed!" Renny just wanted to kiss her. But he couldnt. He had another man in his life, a McMan.


End file.
